Rude Awakening
by teno-hikari
Summary: Oriya wakes up in bed to discover ... he's not alone =P


Rude Awakening  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com / teno_hikari@yahoo.com  
  
* Disclaimers: I don't own the gorgeous bishounen from Yami no Matsuei... ::sniff:: I wish I did ...   
  
* Summary: Oriya wakes up in bed to discover ... he's not alone =P   
A nice rare pairing for a change. Kinda takes place in the Kyoto Arc after Oriya freaks out about seeing Muraki wrestling on the floor with Tsuzuki.   
  
* Warning: yaoi (m/m) pairing and some vulgar swearing  
  
  
********  
  
Morning came with a splitting headache, and Mibu Oriya cursed as the pain stabbed into his skull. He felt like ripping the hair from his scalp, felt like cracking his head upon the wooden floor. Just how much did he drink last night, anyway? Oriya couldn't remember ... but he did recall being angry at Muraki for finding him and that other man on the floor together. How dare his friend cheat on his fiancee like that! How dare Muraki bring a man into his *establishment* of traditions ...   
  
[ 'You buy women here! WOMEN!' ]  
  
Oriya calmed himself down because he was giving himself an even biggerheadache. The long haired man frowned as a draft came in from an slightly opened window. Why was he naked behind the blankets? He shrugged, not caring, it wasn't the first time he slept nude. Slowly, he closed his eyes back to the blessed darkness, rolling to his side and felt ... warmth? His frowned deepened as he could hear a second heart beat in the same bed he was in.   
  
'Don't tell me I was drunk enough to sleep with someone!' he panicked, afraid to open his eyes. Whoever it was sleeping next to him was also naked; Oriya had discovered when their bare skin touched ... and to the man's relief, the other person was still asleep. Cracking one eye open slightly, he surveyed the slender back turned away from him.   
  
Slowly he trailed his fingers up the person's spine and smiled as the skin beneath his touch was soft and smooth. 'The skin of a beautiful woman,' he sighed to himself as he trailed the fingers up to stroke the black silken strands of the woman's hair. The person sleeping soundlessly, shivered slightly and Oriya smiled as he pulled himself closer to the naked back - his headache forgotten.   
  
Closing his eyes once more, he buried his face in the back of the person's short dark hair and began running teasing circles on the young woman's hips. The back pressed against his chest and Oriya's laughed quietly as he reached under an arm to grope the woman's chest. The lack of female mammary glands wiped the smile off his face and Oriya's eyes snapped open. This person was not a woman!  
  
Swallowing hard he pulled away a little and turned the person over to lay on their back. The face had some very pretty features ... but was definitely a male. It was worse than he expected ... he had slept with a man ... and not just *any* man. Dark lashes lifted lazily to reveal deep amethyst eyes.   
  
'Oh shit...,' he cursed and backed away. 'It's HIM!'   
  
The head turned to face him slowly, and those half lidded eyes only starred. "Oh, it's you," Tsuzuki yawned sleepily. "Funny meeting you here ..."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Could it be possible that the Shinigami was still drunk? They starred at each other for a few more moments until those violet eyes closed again. Oriya twitched as Tsuzuki had went back to sleep.   
  
"Oi," he poked the other man who was snoring softly. "Oi, wake up!"   
  
'Fuck!' he cursed as he looked at his alarm clock, it was almost noon and that meant his servants were going to be looking for him. What would they say if they saw a naked man in his bed?! Oriya then paled when he remembered that his friend Muraki was also staying in this house. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity - fuck!'   
  
'You just did,' his conscious sneered at him. 'Five times last night!'   
  
'FUUUUUCK!'  
  
"Young master?" came a voice from his bedroom door, followed by a knock.   
  
'FUUUUUCK!'  
  
The door opened slightly and Oriya bolted to slam it shut with his body weight. The maid squeaked as she was thrown back into the hallway.   
  
"Is something wrong, sir?" she asked in concern. "We heard you went out drinking last night, are you ill? Do you want me to get Doctor Muraki?"   
  
"NO!" he shouted, hoping that would wake up the sleeping violet-eyed man. Looking over to his bed, he scowled at the Shinigami who didn't stir an inch. World War Three could be happening outside that very moment and the violet-eyed man would probably sleep through it. "I'm fine ... I'll be down in a ... a couple of minutes."   
  
"As ... as you wish, young master," said the maid and Oriya was relieved to hear her departing footsteps.   
  
He scrambled over to where Tsuzuki slept and began to shake him, "Wake up! Wake up!" He tried slapping the him but nothing woke the Shinigami. Cursing mildly he sat up and shrugged into his bed robe then looked around to collect Tsuzuki's scattered clothes. His headache felt worse as he staggered around looking for the man's pants.  
  
'He's going to kill me,' Oriya thought wildly as he grabbed Tsuzuki's tie off the floor. 'Muraki is going to fucking KILL me!'   
  
An image of the homicidal doctor glaring down at him came to mind and Oriya shuddered. 'Where the hell are his pants?!'   
  
Just then he heard a voice in the hallway, "Who's pants are these?"  
  
'FUUUUUCK!'   
  
"They're mine!" he shouted, opening the door a little to reach out and grab them. Well, try to anyway ... he was afraid to step outside without having them see who was in the room with him.   
  
"Yours?" one of the maids looked at the pants she was holding and then to Oriya who was clawing frantically in the air for them. "Young master, when did you start wearing pants?"   
  
"Since yesterday, now give them to me!" he demanded.   
  
Unfazed by his panic and anger, the maid held up the pants before her and the others. "I don't know," she said. "I've done your laundry enough to know these aren't even your size."   
  
Oriya sweat dropped, "I ... er ... I lost weight."   
  
"In one night?"  
  
"Er ... yeah."  
  
"Young master," one of the servants eyed him suspiciously. "These belong to someone else, don't they? Someone in your room?"   
  
"NO!" The brothel owner began to sweat ... this couldn't possibly get any worse. It did ...  
  
"What's going on?" came the voice of the Doctor Muraki Kazutaka who noticed the small crowd at his friend's door. Oriya began to pray as his heart hammered against his chest.   
  
"Nothing," he assured his friend with a nervous smile. He quickly closed the door and was relieved to see Tsuzuki awake ... well sort of. The dazed violet-eyed man was struggling to sit up and was getting dizzy in the process. When he did managed to sit up a few seconds later, they starred at each other again before Oriya threw his clothes at him.   
  
"Get dressed!" he hissed quietly. "You can sneak out the window!"   
  
He didn't wait for an answer before he quickly slipped the door open again enough to stick his head out. The crowd that had been around his room had now gotten larger. He flinched inwardly but tried to smile at them, "I'm fine!"  
  
"Young master?  
  
"Sir?"   
  
Muraki blinked, "Oriya, what's going on?"  
  
"No-nothing!" he stuttered. "Nothing at all! So ... how are all of you?"   
  
It was quiet for a while until some of the audience walked away. Muraki gave his friend a questioning stare then turning on his heal to leave. Before the long haired man had a chance to sigh in relief, the doctor paused to hear stumbling coming from Oriya's room. The door suddenly flung open all the way, as a boxer and shirt clad Tsuzuki appeared in front of the small gaping crowd.   
  
"Ah, there are my pants!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Grabbing the garment from the stunned maid with a short 'thank you' he headed back into the bedroom to change. The door slammed shut behind the Shinigami, leaving Oriya in the hallway with the remaining shocked and starring crowd.   
  
It was silent for a long time until one of the maids nudged the other, "I knew it! Our young master likes men ... that's 5000 yen, pay up!"  
  
"Damn."   
  
The bedroom door opened again and the crowd became silent once more. A fully dressed Tsuzuki stepped out and was absently brushing through his hair before stopping in front of Oriya. The Shinigami smiled as he leaned forward to whisper into the other's ear but was loud enough for the people around them to hear.   
  
"I enjoyed last night," he gave Oriya a wicked smile. He then moved his head and gave the stunned man a short kiss on the lips. "Let's go drinking again tonight, okay?"   
  
Without waiting for an answer, he then turned and walked away not even noticing Muraki who was openly gaping with jealousy. The servants looked between their master and the doctor, a storm began to brew between them. Quickly they chased after Tsuzuki, wondering if their master's new lover would like some lunch with them. With agonizing slowness, Oriya lifted his eyes to meet the blank look on his friend's face.  
  
"I ... er ... I can explain!"   
  
Muraki appeared not to have heard him as he opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. Oriya backed away down the hall as his friend came back out, holding his katana in a threatening manor. The look on the doctor's face was absolutely murderous.   
  
"Not...," Muraki began as he brought the sword up to gleam in the morning light. "Another ... word!"   
  
Oriya's terrified scream filled the closed restaurant and Tsuzuki, who was happily eating lunch with such beautiful women, wondered if his new lover was going to be alive for their date tonight.   
  
  
* owari * 


End file.
